


Paddle Shaped Cookies: the production...

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Community: spanking_world, Cookies, Cooking, Gen, Multi, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt asked for paddle-shaped shortbread cookies in a non-romantic setting, well I am delivering you the Christmas morning breakfast as done by the mighty Derek Hale for the pack :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paddle Shaped Cookies: the production...

**Author** : [](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/)**spankedbyspike**  
**Mix Media** : Photo and Poem  
**Title:** Paddle Shaped Cookies: the production...  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Rating** : PG  
**Happy Holidays to:[](http://cascadewaters.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cascadewaters**](http://cascadewaters.livejournal.com/) ** whose prompt wanted paddle-shaped shortbread cookies in a non-romantic setting of any fandom at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/)**spanking_world** for the SpankVent Advent Calendar.  
Originally posted [there ](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/383596.html?view=3342188#t3342188)and can also be found on [my LJ](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/51113.html)

The Text:

Beacon Hill Cookies  
By SpankedBySpike

In the dark awakened forest  
Derek is making breakfast  
The Hale residence bleakest  
Days were away in the past  
Holiday’s decoration a must  
Asleep friends slowly fussed  
Thanks to the bacon gusts  
A thump here and there  
Feet stomping with no care  
Faces rested, mussed hairs  
Came down well unaware  
Of the surprises downstairs  
Hidden in the cookware  
Were spare cookies to share  
With no need for flatware  
To appreciate the flair

Fancy dear Stiles would say  
For the surprise just today  
That sour bear would lay…  
Not just a fragrant bouquet  
But a mouthwatering tray  
Of cookies next to coffee  
Wondering why the foray  
In a tasty culinary mainstay  
Until the prize someway  
Is displayed for all to relay  
Warm Paddle shaped cookies  
Made them all suddenly freeze  
Maybe the adults agreed  
Brats needed a new creed  
Spanking if you won’t heed  
Or at time simply concede  
Those ideas that are harried  
Need thinking before deeds  
Or one of them has to bleed

Sometimes when stupidity breeds  
Then Punishment will supersede!

 Comments are always welcome... They feed the fickle Muse

 

Might need to zoom in (my original size was just huge) but hope you enjoy the treat :)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
